The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to selecting coverage enhancement techniques. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Coverage enhancement techniques may be used to improve coverage in wireless systems, and these techniques may become more relevant as reception-limited devices (e.g., MTC and other low cost devices) begin to proliferate. These coverage techniques may present implementation challenges in systems using carrier aggregation, particularly wherein the need for coverage enhancement varies by carrier.